Sanga of the Thunder
－サンガ |jpname = 雷魔神－サンガ |jphira = らいましん－サンガ |phon = Raimashin - Sanga |trans = Thunder Demon God - Sanga |image = SangaoftheThunderDLG1-EN-R-UE.jpg |attribute = Light |type = Thunder |type2 = Effect |atk = 2600 |def = 2200 |level = 7 |lore = During your opponent's damage calculation, you can reduce the ATK of a monster attacking this card to 0. This effect can only be used once while this card remains face-up on the field. |animelore = This card can be Set in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card. It cannot be played face-up without a "Suijin" and "Kazejin" on your field. If so, you can Special Summon this card. You can only activate this card's effect during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field. |ptlore = Você só pode ativar o efeito desta carta durante o cálculo de dano do seu oponente. Faça com o ATK de um monstro que esteja atacando este carta fique 0 durante o cálculo de dano. Este efeito pode só ser usado uma vez desde que esta carta fique virada para cima no campo. |itlore = Durante il calcolo dei danni del tuo avversario, puoi ridurre l'ATK di un mostro che sta attaccando questa carta a 0. Questo effetto può essere utilizzato una sola volta fino a quando questa carta resta scoperta sul Terreno. |fmrlore = A Golem that uses lightning attacks similar to the Labyrinth Brothers. |edslore = Reduce the ATK of an opponent's monster attacking this card to 0. This card's effect can be used only once. The card's owner choose when to activate this effect. |effect = Quick |stats1 = Your opponent's monsters lose ATK |misc1 = Limited activations |archrelated1 = Guardians |number = 25955164 |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN157 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-EN025 - SR) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN031 - R) Metal Raiders (MRD-025 - SR) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E025 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN030 - R) |fr_sets = Métal Raiders (MRD-F025 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR030 - R) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE157 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-G025 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE030 - R) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT157 - C) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I025 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT030 - R) |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P025 - SR) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP157 - C) Metal Raiders (PMT-S025 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP030 - R) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP157 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-113 - R) Revival of Black Demon's Dragon (RB-25 - SR) Vol.5 (SR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR157 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-K025 - SR) |ntr_sets = Shadows in the Labyrinth (Ultra Rare) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 9 |anime_dm = 020 |anime_gx = 010 |dordc = 53 |dornumber = 534 |fmrnumber = 371 }}